The invention relates to a current measurement device with electrical isolation comprising:    at least one electrical shunt designed to have a current to be measured flow through the latter,    at least one input signal input connected to said shunt to receive a signal representative of a current,    an output of an output signal representative of said input signal representative of a current, and    signal transfer means with electrical isolation receiving the input signal and supplying said output signal,said transfer means comprising:    at least one signal transformer having at least one primary winding to receive a primary signal representative of said input signal,    switching means to switch the input signal and provide said primary signal representative of said input signal to said primary winding, and    control means of the switching means comprising a control signal input receiving control signals during switching periods, and an output electrically isolated from the control signal input and connected to said switching means to command primary signal switching during said switching periods.
The invention also relates to an electronic trip unit and a circuit breaker comprising one such current measurement device.